


Pain of the past, and comfort of the future

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a little story with Veterans Day (Remembrance Day in Commonwealth nations.) It's just a simple story of two families who see the importance of remembering the past. One because of someone who was there, and another because of what could have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain of the past, and comfort of the future

**Author's Note:**

> This was in no way disrespect anyone, I realize the importance of this day, and the sacrifices that were made. Again no disrespect was intended. 
> 
> I only own the OC characters, the rest belong to their respected owners.

It was a cold and rainy November morning, when Tonya was standing with her parents and twin sister at a Veterans Day ceremony in Washington DC.

 

Ever since Tonya was little, she realized the importance of this day; even now, she still understands the importance.

 

She still remembers the stories that their pama tells them about the war, Tonya also remembers going to the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum with Bellaluna.

 

Tonya also realized that this day was even more important for her because if it wasn't for the men and women who fought in World War 2, Bellaluna would either not exist or end up with the same hell, her father went through.

 

During the moment of silence, Tonya looked around; she noticed Bellaluna standing with her father, both trying to stay strong.

 

She then looked at her pama, he as well tried to stay strong; but all of the memories of the past were too much.

 

Tonya then walked to her pama and held his hand, Stephanie then did the same.

 

Soon after the ceremony, They were all sitting at the Lincoln memorial.

 

"Don't worry pama, it's okay." 

 

Steve then hugged Tonya while sobbing his eyes out, and Tonya hugged back.

 

Tony and Stephanie also hugged Steve as well

 

Bellaluna was at the Holocaust Memorial Museum with her father, there was just silence.

 

"Every year I go here because ever since I was a child, I realized the importance of this day.

 

If it wasn't for the men and women, it would have not stopped." 

 

Bellaluna then hugged her father, she then kissed the fading numbers on her father's arm.

 

"Don't worry father, I'll be here for you." 

 

"You have your pama's kindness." 

 

They both then hugged each other and cried softly, because they both realized what would've happened.

 

Not only would Bellaluna been affected by what happened, but everyone around her, her family, her friends, everyone.

 

Bellaluna and Erik then looked at the memorial in silence.


End file.
